Fade Out
by berlindia
Summary: Jangan merasa bersalah. Itu akan membuatku terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Dengan bibir merahmu itu. Cepat, bunuh aku kemudian tinggalkan aku. / YAOI / OOC / Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing / KrisLay (BROKEN) Song. Eyes Nose Lips.


Terinspirasi dari lagunya **Taeyang – Eyes Nose Lips**, yang discover oleh **Tablo **dan **Akmu**. Tapi jadinya beda banget arti lagu dan _feels_ lagunya. Dan _tulisan miring _itu arti lagu **Taeyang** dan coveran **Tablo**. Tapi _feels_ yang saya dapet waktu bikin fanfic ini waktu denger suara **Akmu**.

.

.

.

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Title : Love Letters

Gendre: Angst

Cast : Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing (Broken)

Song : Taeyang – Eyes Nose Lips

Tablo x Taeyang – Eyes Nose Lips (cover)

Akmu – Eyes Nose Lips (cover)

.

.

.

Disini Yixing duduk menunggu kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan ia temui. Yang sebentar lagi mungkin berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih. Yixing tahu pada akhirnya akan ada saat dimana Yifan bosan kepadanya. Ah ya, ia tidak pernah tahu jika hubungannya tandas karena pihak ke tiga. Sama halnya dengan Yixing, ia pun sudah bosan memergoki Yifan berselingkuh.

"Yixing.." ujar Yifan yang ternyata sudah duduk dihadapannya. Tidak seperti biasanya kini Yixing malah tersenyum kecil padanya. Biasanya Yixing akan bersikap dingin dan menatapnya dengan cara yang sedemikian rupa, dan hal itu selalu membuatnya siap dengan pertanyaan sinis Yixing. "Maafkan ak—"

"Cukup, jangan mengatakan kata itu lagi," ujar Yixing sambil menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Ah ya, Yifan kehilangan kata-katanya saat Yixing menatapnya sebegitu dalamnya. "Aku suka model rambutmu yang baru," biasanya Yixing akan mengelus rambutnya ketika namja berlesung pipi itu memuji rambutnya. "Sepertinya dia berpengaruh besar dengan perubahan penampilanmu."

Yifan tergagap. Yixing benar, dia kini lebih suka memakai kaos dibandingkan kemeja. Dulu dia memanjangkan rambutnya dan dicat pirang. Sekarang dia memendekkan rambutnya dan membiarkannya berwarna hitam. Yifan mengakuinya penampilannya ini dikarenakan namja yang tanpa sengaja mencuri perhatiannya dari namja dihadapannya ini.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Aku tahu," sahut Yixing sambil mengangguk mantap. "Kau tidak usah mengatakannya," lagi Yifan menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya saat Yixing yang biasanya menatapnya dengan datar jika ada masalah kini menatapnya dengan lelah. "Aku hanya takut tidak bisa menanggungnya sendirian." Ringis Yixing yang tanpa sadar membuat Yifan menatap Yixing dengan rasa bersalah.

_Jangan merasa bersalah _

_Itu akan membuatku terlihat semakin menyedihkan_

_Dengan bibir merahmu itu_

_Cepat, bunuh aku kemudian tinggalkan aku_

.

.

.

Demi Tuhan, Yifan masih mencintai namja yang ada dihadapannya ini. Yixing benar ia memang mudah merasa bosan. Apa lagi dengan hubungan yang sudah mereka lalui selama empat tahun. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan namja yang sangat perhatian ini, tapi terkadang ia ingin juga merasakan hubungan dengan namja yang berbeda.

"Aku menyakitimu lagi," gumam Yifan dengan nada tercekat saat melihat Yixing memberikan senyum tulusnya. "Ya, aku egois."

"Aku tahu, aku sangat mengerti dengan sifatmu," ujar Yixing yang kini memilih menatap cangkir teh yang hampir kehilangan suhu panasnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tidak sesempurna yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak, kau seorang sudah cukup untukku." Ujar Yifan sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Yixing sudah sangat mengerti dengan sifat Yifan. Dan ia tahu Yifan sedang berbohong padanya. "Kau sangat berarti untukku, kau—"

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Tegur Yixing sambil menepuk punggung tangan Yifan yang mengepal dengan sebegitu eratnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," gumam Yifan dengan nada bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa tanpamu." Perkataan itu nyatanya membuat Yixing senang namun sakit dalam waktu bersamaan. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu bersama orang lain."

"Aku juga tidak suka melihatmu bersama orang lain." Itu berarti skak mat untuk Yifan.

_Keegoisanku yang tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi_

_berubah menjadi obsesi yang memenjarakanmu_

_Apakah kau terluka karena aku?_

.

.

.

Merelakanmu, mungkin ini sebuah jawaban yang paling benar..

"Kau bebas memilih siapa pun," jawab Yixing yang akhirnya meminum tehnya dengan perlahan. "Dan aku bebas dari rasa tidak menentu."

"Apa kau sebegitu terlukanya?" tanya Yifan dengan tatapan waswas. "Apa aku keterlaluan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Yixing dengan senyum kecilnya. "Sejak aku memergokimu tidur bersama juniorku sendiri, Zitao," entah kenapa Yixing merasa saat ia mengatakan nama itu membuat tangannya seperti tersengat. "Aku menyadari sesuatu."

"Xing, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Aku bosan," ujar Yixing pada akhirnya. "Aku bosan mendengar penjelasanmu," ujar Yixing sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Yixing mengenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat. "Dan aku bosan dengan pertengkaran karena masalah yang sama."

"Xing.."

"Kita akhiri saja, bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin?" entah kenapa malah pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Yifan. "Maksudku, kau apa kau tidak apa-apa?" mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. Membuat Yixing berkesimpulan, sebenarnya Yifan pasti sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan dia dapatkan jika melakukan ini berulang-ulang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kris."

Yifan terdiam, kenapa Yixing sekarang memanggilnya dengan nama Kris? Itu terasa asing ditelinganya meski itu namanya.

_Aku tidak mau menatap ke dalam matamu lagi_

_Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengar suara nafasmu lagi_

_Biarkan aku pergi_

_Sayang, beri tahu aku ini sudah berakhir_

.

.

.

"Tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Gumaman itu Yifan katakan setiap paginya. Padahal ini sudah beberapa minggu berlalu setelah kejadian Yixing meminta memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan Yifan masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kesendiriannya. Dia terbiasa dibangkungan oleh suara Yixing ditelfonnya. Dia terbiasa mendapatkan pesan-pesan kecil dari Yixing. Dia terbiasa dengan sentuhan Yixing..

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa," keluh Yifan saat menemukan Yixing sedang berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya disalah satu gazebo. Ia bisa melihat Luhan dan Joonmyeon duduk menyilangkan kaki mereka disamping kanan dan kiri mantan kekasihnya itu. Gigi Yifan bergemerutuk saat sesekali Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Yixing atau saat Luhan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan memuja. Oh, mungkin Yifan memang terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikannya.

Yifan selalu ingat disetiap jam kosong untuk menunggu kelas selanjutnya. Sesekali Yixing menemaninya, sekedar untuk mengobrol, makan siang atau duduk disalah satu gazebo. Tapi kini yang ia lakukan hanyalah bermain game sendirian atau mungkin dengan Chanyeol. Kadang itu bisa membuatnya lupa akan sosok Yixing.

Ia merindukan sentuhan Yixing dan ia pun rindu untuk menyentuh Yixing.

"Kau memang bodoh." Itu adalah ucapan Chanyeol saat menemukan Yifan mendatangi apartemennya. "Ini jalan terbaik untuknya." Itu respon Chanyeol saat Yifan menceritakan alasan kenapa mereka bisa berpisah. Akhirnya Chanyeol tahu alasan pasangan ini berpisah.

"Tapi tidak untukku," ujar Yifan pelan sambil menutup laptopnya tiba-tiba tanpa mematikannya. "Ini semua membuatku gila."

"Kau memang egois," ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kris menatap sahabatnya yang masih memainkan gamenya dengan heran. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir, jika kau berada diposisinya?" awalanya Yifan tidak mengerti tapi saat Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah contoh, ya, ia pun tidak suka jika hal itu terjadi. "Saat kau ulang tahun, Yixing lupa dan ternyata itu karena ia sedang bersama Luhan."

Ya, dulu ia sempat melupakan ulang tahun Yixing dan parahnya ia kepergok oleh kekasihnya sendiri dan Luhan yang merupakan sahabat Yixing. Ia sedang makan malam bersama Sehun.

"Atau kau sedang sakit, saat kau membutuhkannya, dia malah memilih untuk berkencan buta dengan orang lain."

Itu juga contoh kasus nyata. Yixing sakit, ia tahu itu meski Yixing tidak mengatakannya. Dan ia lebih memilih bertemu dengan pasangan kencan butanya, Byun Baekhyun. Sialnya Baekhyun juga merupakan orang terdekat Yixing.

"Dan saat Yixing berkata ia tidak enak badan dan kau ingin menjenguknya, kau malah menemukan ia sedang bercinta dengan orang lain," ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum sinisnya. Karena Yixing kekasih Yifan itu berarti membuat Chanyeol otomatis lumayan dekat dengan Yixing.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua?"

"Agar kau sadar," gumam Chanyeol pelan yang entah kenapa mendadak emosional. "Sebrengsek apa dirimu."

Yifan hanya menghela nafas. Ah ya, mungki kini saatnya menjalin hubungan dengan Zitao. Egois? Tapi Yifan memang namja yang tidak suka terpuruk terlalu lama.

_Karena matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu_

_Setiap tatapan dan setiap nafas, setiap ciuman_

_Masih membuatku sekarat_

_Masih membuatku menangis_

.

.

.

Dan saat itu Yifan teringat akan perkataan Yixing padanya, sebelum keduanya berpisah, sebelum keduanya melepas status mereka. Permintaan aneh Yixing membuatnya mengerti. Dan yah, ia pun merindukannya.

"Tapi, Xing aku perlu menjelaskannya," ujar Yifan bersikukuh. Berbohong, merupakan cara terbaik demi mempertahankan Yixing disampingnya. "Aku dan Zitao.."

"_One night stand?_" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak bodoh, Kris," lagi Yixing memanggil nama Yifan dengan Kris. "Aku sudah mendengar semua penjelasannya dari Zitao," perkataan Yixing membuat Yifan terbelalak kaget. "Dia menemuiku sambil menangis dan meminta maaf."

"A..apa?"

"Kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja jika itu hanya kencan semalam kalian?" tanya Yixing dengan gelengan kepala. "Kau mungkin tidak puas hanya denganku hingga lebih memilih tidur dengan orang lain," gumam Yixing yang lagi-lagi dengan helaan nafas. "Dan aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian sekarang."

",,," Yifan tidak berusaha berbicara tapi tatapannya seolah memohon pada Yixing bahwa ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dia mencintaimu," Yifan terdiam dan Yixing entah kenapa mengusap bibirnya dengan perlahan. "Dan kau mencintainya." Kesimpulan Yixing membuat Yifan bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya mencintamu."

"Tapi aku lebih percaya dengan tatapan matamu dan penampilanmu," ujar Yixing sambil mengamati penampilan Yifan. "Kalian bahkan membuat tattoo yang hampir mirip di lengan kiri kalian kan?" Yifan menatap tattoo yang sedikit menyembul dibawah lengan kaos pendeknya.

"Xing aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Taruhan?" tebak Yixing yang lagi membuat Yifan terdiam, "Aku mengenalmu dengan baik," tanpa sadar Yixing mendesah pajang. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Bisakah kau hanya tersenyum?" bisik Yixing namun terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Yifan.

"Apa?"

"Ini permintaanku yang paling terakhir," ujar Yixing sambil menatap mata Yifan secara langsung. "Tersenyumlah seakan tidak ada yang salah, seolah kita baik-baik saja," Yixing menggigit bibirnya saat Yifan malah mengerutkan dahinya. "Setidaknya saat aku merindukanmu, aku masih bisa mengingat senyumanmu." Pada akhirnya air mata Yixing keluar juga. Mengalir dengan lancar hingga menggantung dibawah dagunya.

"…"

"Ah ya, aku lupa hanya Zitao yang bisa membuatmu tertawa lepas." Gumam Yixing sambil menghapus air mata di dagunya dengan telapak tangannya.

_Tersenyumlah seakan tidak ada yang salah_

_Jika rindu menyapa, aku bisa mengingat semua itu_

_Membayangkan wajahmu dalam benakku_

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon yang menatap tatapan kosong Yixing. Tapi namja pemilik senyum lembut itu bisa melihat tangan kanan Yixing yang ada diatas meja terkepal dengan kuat. Joonmyeon menatap objek yang menjadi arah tatapan Yixing. Dan yang ia temukan adalah Yifan bersama Zitao. Saling bergendeng tangan. "Jangan dilihat."

Teguran Joonmyeon tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Yixing. Sampai akhirnya Luhan yang kebetulan ada disamping namja berlesung pipi itu menarik bahu Yixing dan memeluknya. Joonmyeon yang duduk dihadapan Luhan tersenyum simpul melihat Yixing menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Luhan.

"Sakit~" keluh Yixing pelan. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap bahu Yixing pelan. "Ra..sanya masih sakit," nafas Yixing yang sesekali tersenggal berakhir dengan sebuah tangisan. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya."

Joonmyeon menatap kepalan tangan Yixing. Dengan lembut Joonmyeon mengusapnya, dan dengan perlahan membuka kepalan Yixing. Mengantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya Yixing meremas tangan Joonmyeon.

Tangan kirinya kini mengelus punggung tangan Yixing. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," ujar Joonmyeon pelan. "Perlahan-lahan saja." Joonmyeon sedikit meringis melihat Yixing yang terus menangis dipelukan Luhan. Yah, pasti rasanya sangat sakit kan?

_Seperti api yang terbakar, hangus dan hancur_

_Seperti itulah cinta kita _

_Ini menyakitkan_

_Tapi sekarang aku akan memanggilmu sebuah kenangan_

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana?**


End file.
